kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sephiroth0812
Finally decided to register Yeah, thanks. I've been lurking around here for a while and occasionally participated in some talk pages (my IP is usually 93.223. -and some other stuff), but refrained from editing cuz I may be a good computer-user generally but I'm the total noob when it comes to wiki-editing. But beginning today this really ugly and bad formatted new skin really freaked me out and after I found out you can't revert it as an unregistered user I'll finally decided to sign up. Now I've to look up the tutorials to find out how editing works before I may start actually contributing something worthy... Sephiroth0812 12:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Talkboxes Hey Ventus Abilities It is in general very good, but it doesn't actually need to go into detail of the actual exclusive abilities - we have articles for those. Instead, the magic section should be something more along the lines of "Ventus's exclusive spells, such as Tornado or Salvation, focus on the attributes of wind and light."(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 19:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :I was kind of unclear. The original section was an attempt to list everything that he could do, which would of course be enormous. I planned on having the section instead be a summary of what makes Ventus unique. I mean, it doesn't have to be one sentence summarizing everything he can do, but it also doesn't need to be what would amount to copy-pastes of all of the abilities' articles.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 20:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hullo Talk Bubbles The Keyblade War Speech Bubbles Hi, I was wondering if you can tell me how you create a speech bubble with the character and your username and a quote with a message?? 16:28, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Userboxes Personally I prefer the gold Ven box, the darker blue Aqua box, and the red Terra box. I think it's better to fit their clothing/armor color scheme more, but that's just my opinion. 20:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Signature I notice you use your blue sig a lot. I have a custom sig. Do you want one? I can make you one. Tell me the: *font *colors *quote(optional) *images and you'll be ready to go!!! Thanks!!! ^_^ Done with sig!!!(font doesn't work) Here it is: Sephiroth0812 To use it type: Here is the link for the sig --> http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sephiroth0812/Autosig You're welcome!!! I'm trying to figure that out. Maybe ask KrytenKoro and tell me too. Listen to Lapis. Hey. If you don't like the text being bold in the time stamp(yeah, it's a pain), just hit the enter key after you do the sig. 23:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) TKW Vote 23:44, December 6, 2010 (UTC)}} 23:53, December 6, 2010 (UTC)}} and just let me know when you have one—and I'll put it on my page.|time= 23:59, December 6, 2010 (UTC)}} Hi You new by the way? }} TKW }} }} }} }} }} }} , ~~~, ~~~~, ~~~~~, #if, #time and all those will remain the same when we move. They're global to MediaWiki and very few of the templates are actually made by Wikia. If we lose anything it will be the wikipedia:... links, but a mod can install those pretty easily.|time= }} }} }} Hey You're Awesome Dude! http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/7854/sephirothsadtbs.png 02:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Answer FACE-FRICKEN-PALM DERRRRRRR This is how your coding should look when your done :D }| } }}| }| } }} }}}} }|text= }}} }|surprised= }}} Category:UserTalk templates Goodbya :D Sorry it look so long I accidently started a Mirage Area Tournament and couldn't pause lol Mimic Master went down though ;) Look at the format I poster by clicking edit. Talk to you laters! 04:13, December 18, 2010 (UTC) WOAH O.O Re:Request }} }} }} }} Friends }} Now we fight! }} Poke OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU Talk Bubble Happy Festivus! Navigation Page Merry Christmas! }} Focus Talk Bubble } |text= Done! Hope you like it! I'm now a TB Master! Also, I couldn't put it on your template because it never works for me! Could you teach me how to do it? }} Heyy